<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living Nightmare by wordscorrupt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552969">Living Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt'>wordscorrupt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Horror, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Friday, unlock Peter’s door now!” </p>
<p>The door swung open not a moment later and Tony rushed in, turning on the lights, his wrist gauntlet ready to shoot off his kid’s attacker. </p>
<p>But the only thing in this room was Peter, thrashing and howling around in bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ya'll ever seen A Nightmare on Elm's Street?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony turned his desk lamp off, cascading the room in darkness. He let out a loud yawn, groaning as he pulled himself up from the chair, stretching his aching joints before walking out of his office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All doors locked, Fri?” He asked, pausing at the bottom of the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All doors are locked and security systems are fully operational, Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my girl,” Tony replied with a response before starting up the stairs. He paused near Morgan’s bedroom first. He carefully peeled the door open and poked his head in, smiling as he saw his daughter curled up in bed with no less than five of her stuffed animals. He fought the urge to walk in and give her another good night kiss. She was a light sleeper and Pepper would have his head if he accidentally woke their daughter up. So he settled on blowing her a kiss before gently closing the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His next stop was Peter’s room but as he grabbed the door handled and pushed, to his dismay he found it locked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Teenagers,” Tony scuffed under his breath. He knew that he could easily order Friday to unlock the door, but he figured that being a father figure to a teenager came with the uneasy realization that they deserved </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of privacy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fri?” Tony called out quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir?” The A.I. replied, matching the man’s tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Peter asleep?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He seems to be, sir. Heart rate and breathing are slow and steady which correspond to non-REM stage three of sleep. I would not recommend waking Mister Parker up at such a time as he would be quite disoriented.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiled softly, turning away from Peter’s door. “No worries, Fri. We’ll let the kiddo sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony finished off what was left off his nightly routine before slipping underneath the empty covers. Pepper was off on a business trip in LA, therefore she wasn’t there to voice her disapproval on Tony coming to bed at such a late hour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, shuffling around in bed until he got into the right position. It wasn’t perfect without Pepper there but it would have to do for now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had just drifted off to sleep when a deafening, horrifying cry resonated throughout the entire house. His eyes shot wide open with a gasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter!” Tony roared as he rose up from his bed and was rushing out of his bedroom, racing toward the teen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Help! Help! Please!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter!” He cried out, as the boy’s screams continued to echo throughout the house. Tony practically threw himself at Peter’s door once he got closer and furiously clawed at the door handle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Friday, unlock Peter’s door now!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door swung open not a moment later and Tony rushed in, turning on the lights, his wrist gauntlet ready to shoot off his kid’s attacker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the only thing in this room was Peter, thrashing and howling around in bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus.” Tony quickly deactivated his gauntlet before racing towards Peter, immediately pulling the kid into his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter! Peter, wake up!” Tony shouted as he roughly shook the boy in his arms, hoping to pull him out from the nightmare plaguing his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy?” A tiny voice whimpered out. Tony turned around, seeing Morgan at the doorway, holding tightly onto her stuffed bear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, baby. Go back to your room,” Tony replied, struggling to keep the screaming teenager from slipping out of his hold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan, sniffled as she took a step into the room, “But -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Morgan!” Tony ordered, voice harsh. He cursed underneath his breath as he watched Morgan jump from his voice before her bottom lip started wobbling as she quickly turned and ran out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his attention back to Peter, placing a gentle hand on the side of his head and pressing it against his chest. He knew for a fact the sound of his heartbeat soothed Peter and he prayed it would work now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ssh, it’s okay, Peter. I’m here. You’re okay,” Tony cooed, rocking Peter in his arms. One of the teen’s hand flew towards Tony’s chest, grabbing a hold of his shirt. Tony placed a gentle hand on top of Peter’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, buddy. I’m here. I got ya. You’re safe. It’s just a nightmare,” Tony murmured as Peter’s screams gradually turned into sobs and then finally whimpers. He glanced down as Peter blinked up at him, eyes swarming with fear. It had been a while since one of Peter’s nightmares, yet none of them had even come close to this one. Tony couldn’t even begin to imagine what Peter just dreamed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go, kiddo,” Tony crooned, smoothing Peter’s hair back from his forehead, his palm coating in sweat. Peter was breathing hard, his t-shirt damp and plastered to his body, and he shivered in Tony’s arms. Tony reached over to grab Peter’s comforter and as soon as he pulled he immediately froze as he caught a glimpse of a single red dot on Peter’s bed sheet. He swallowed heavily before lifting the rest of the blanket up, heart seizing as he saw the red, bloody stain covering Peter’s bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind immediately went to an injury that Peter covered up during patrol, but he watched the kid climb out of his suit and there wasn’t a scratch on him. Friday and Karen both confirmed it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t run away from him,” Peter whispered suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s head whipped around to look at him. Peter sniffled, tears running down his cheeks as he pulled up at the sleeve covering his left arm and only then did Tony noticed the blood covering Peter’s sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who Peter?” Tony asked wearily, his breath getting caught in his throat as Peter revealed the wound on his arm. Five deep lashes running parallel down his entire arm, as if someone had stuck their claws into his kid’s arm and slashed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The man in my dream.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>